Appear to be kidnapped If not at dinner, come looking -GL
by peridxt
Summary: "Kidnapped?" "Yep. Posh man with an umbrella and as self-important as you asked me to spy on you for a fat load of cash." Sherstrade.
A/N: I always wondered why John didn't say yes and take the money, and then just tell Sherlock what was going on. And then if Mycroft asked for information, just feed him whatever Sherlock said to tell him!

* * *

Lestrade had been seeing Sherlock for a few weeks when it happened.

He was walking to his boyfriend's flat after having finished a case _without Sherlock's help thank you very much_ and humming ever so slightly to himself. He was about to hop on the front step and was pulling the key out of his pocket when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a sleek black car the DI realized he probably should have noticed. The door was shut and locked before he knew what had happened. "..The hell?" He asked, a little dazed. He looked around and saw that he was inside a rather luxurious car and there was a girl sitting next to him, texting calmly on her Blackberry. "..." Lestrade thought he would say something, but concluded it wouldn't help. He was silent, thinking. Then he deftly withdrew his own phone, texting Sherlock a message, before the girl plucked the device out of his hands.

 _Appear to be kidnapped. If not at dinner, come looking. -GL_

He immediately got a reply, and caught a glimpse of the screen in the woman's hands. Just enough to make our the responding text.

 _Of course. -SH_

Lestrade grinned and leaned into the seat. It really was a nice car.

The arrived at the undisclosed location, which seemed to be an abandoned warehouse (how original), and he was pushed into a chair in a well lit room. There was a tall man in a suit standing in front of him, leaning on an umbrella. He had a cup in his hand, and looked to be having afternoon tea.

"Hello Inspector Lestrade. I have been wanting to meet you for a while." Lestrade arched one eyebrow questioningly.

"How long is 'a while'?"

The man smiled neutrally. "How long have you known Sherlock Holmes?"

"A while." Lestrade grinned, looking perfectly at home in the chair. "So, any particular reason for this meeting? Or do you just wanna chat me up?"

"Mr. Lestrade, I am prepared to offer you cash if you agree to keep an eye on my rival for me. And report back to me."

"Like a spy?"

"...Basically."

"Sure."

The man blinked. Apparently he hadn't expected it to be that easy. He recovered quickly though. "Well. My assistant will work out the details then. Anthea," The girl from the car ride walked into the big room, her high-heeled shoes clicking against the concrete smartly. She twitched her head, gesturing for Lestrade to follow.

He was given a rather large amount of money, his phone, a silent drive back to Sherlock's apartment with Anthea, and told he would be called whenever he was needed.

He stepped out of the car, noting it was a limousine. Well, no one ever got abducted to be murdered in a limousine after all. No wonder he was fine. He opened the door to Sherlock's apartment grinning. He walked in to see Sherlock laying on the couch looking supremely bored. "Hello sunshine," he called and closed the door behind him as Sherlock looked up at him. "Kidnapped?"

"Yep. Posh man with an umbrella and as self-important as you asked me to spy on you for a fat load of cash."

"What'd you say?"

"Yes, of course. I'd have to be daft to turn it down. Dinner?"

"Not hungry."

"So you'll be having tea and biscuits then." Lestrade pulled down the cups and saucers and a tin of biscuits and starting preparing the tea. "So who was the chap then?"

"My brother." Lestrade paused the chuckled. "I see the resemblance." Sherlock huffed unhappily and Lestrade laughed. He finished the tea and brought the tray over to the table next to the couch. Sherlock was frowning at him and Lestrade smiled. He pushed Sherlock's legs off the couch and sat down next to him. The raven was about to object when Lestrade pulled him into a deep kiss.

When they pulled away from each other, Greg leaned towards to tray and looked to his boyfriend.

"Tea?"

Sherlock's lips twitched into a small smile.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes sat at his desk, Anthea steadily tapping away at her laptop at hers. He leaned back in his chair thouhtfully.

"I think that Lestrade chap will be good for him." Anthea gave only a neutral "Perhaps." and Mycroft smiled.


End file.
